


Moonlight

by Niffler_91



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: A/N: The part of 'Fallen Angels' that you don't see =)
Relationships: Jackie Reid/Robbie Ross
Kudos: 1





	Moonlight

Nearly two hours after she'd walked out of the derelict house with Callum Ferguson at her side, Jackie found herself standing alone in the dark corridor with nothing but the moonlight for company, staring out into the world below.

She was still stood there 10 minutes later when her phone beeped informing her of a text message. Sliding the phone from her pocket she unlocked it and opened the message. 'So, you're standing in the corridor, gazing out the window watching the world outside, wondering why life can be so cruel and of the three innocent ones that were taken?'

Even though she felt so down, Jackie couldn't halt the tiniest smile that flickered across her face as she thought about how well he knew her. Tapping back her reply she sent it, slid the phone back in her pocket and continued to stand there. Less than 5 minutes later footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer.

Rather suddenly, Robbie appeared at her side; a warm comforting smile on his face, the look in his eyes told Jackie he was still apologising for his behaviour earlier on. Resting a hand on his arm and squeezing it slightly she told him, "Don't be sorry Robbie, you've already apologised and I've already told you, that everything's fine." "How did you know where I was anyway?" she asked hooking her arm through his.

"I saw you but I decided rather than annoy you more I'd leave you be. Just let you have some time to yourself to think" he shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window in order to distract himself.

Moving her head so she could look up at him, Jackie smiled until he looked back down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You can be the most annoying arse sometimes Robbie but you do have a very kind and caring side and that's what I love about you." Came the answer as her head rested on his arm. The tears that had pooled in her eyes, didn't go unnoticed.

Robbie shifted them both so that they ended up hugging each other again like they had been earlier until Matt had burst in and ruined that short moment. He was, however, suddenly aware that Jackie had buried her face in his shirt and that her body was jolting slightly. He knew what was wrong so for once he just kept his mouth shut and, standing in the middle of an empty corridor, lit up only by the moonlight, held her tightly, running a comforting hand up and down her back – a silent message to her that he would always be there for her, no matter what.


End file.
